Pinocchio AU
by ElDiabloTacoTheMarichatShipper
Summary: I was watching Pinocchio and thought itd be interesting to make this AU. I might do more of these sorts of stories, because its fun to twist the tale to match MLB, while still holding onto the main details and plot. Mostly Marichat, some Adrienette. No ladybug, probably no tikki. Rated T for caution.
1. Chapter 1

The stars were shining bright over Paris, and not a soul was wandering through the streets. A small creature in a waistcoat and trousers floated down onto the pavement, holding a small umbrella, and a satchel of cheese. The creature sort of resembled a cat, a black one with green eyes, but he had some strange antenna, and was not even the size of a kitten. Despite it being so quiet, and dark, in the distance, the creature could see light shining from a window. He landed on the window ledge, not making even the faintest sound. He jumped onto the wooden planks below, and made himself comfortable by the fireplace.

'Now heres a swell place' spoke the creature, looking around the room. It was filled to the brim with colourful clocks, that had the most unique design ever seen by the creature. Not only that, but there were glass cases along the wall containing gorgeous pastries.

Suddenly, the door creaked, and a tall, large man, stepped into the house, along with another shorter woman, and a small girl. The little girl must only have been about 6 or 7. The tall man walked off into another room, the woman following, but the girl stayed and began strolling over to the fireplace. The creature was getting ready to move, but it was too late.

'Oh look! It's a fairy!' The girl cried, eyes wide, mouth mimicking her eyes.

'Uh. Meow?'

'Hey! Fairies don't say Meow, Cats do! Are you a magic cat?'

The creature nodded. 'That's one way to put it. I'm Plagg.'

'Well hi Plagg, I'm Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng' Marinette grinned.

'Do you know where I am?' Plagg asked.

Mari nodded rapidly. 'You're in the bakery, my daddys the baker, but he does wood stuff in his spare time.'

Plagg yawned. 'Cool, cool. Hey, do you mind if I stay the night?'

The little girl thought a bit. 'Yes, you can stay as long as you want, hey, you can live here!'

'Sounds great, but just know this, you cant tell your parents about me, ok?'

'But it's not good to lie'

'Its not lying if they never ask'

Marinette just shrugged and nodded.

A few minutes later, Marinettes dad walked out with his hands hidden behind his back.

'Marinette, darling, you know how that puppet you had before started getting wrecked?'

'You mean Adrien?' Marinette asked.

Her dad nodded.

"Well, I thought, for your birthday, I could fix it'.

Marinettes face lit up. 'You mean Adrien looks pretty again?!'

Her dad glanced to the side.

'Yes?'

Marinette began jumping up and down. 'Where is he?'

Tom (her dad) showed her what he had been hiding behind his back. (Its literally a mini cat noir, that's really adorable).

Marinette frowned. 'Where is he?'

'Well, I thought maybe, you'd like him to look a bit different.'

Mari felt her heart sink. Her eyes began glazing over, and her face fell.

'But I like Adrien.'

'Hes still Adrien, hes just got a mask, like a superhero.' Tom reassured her.

'Superhero?'

'Yeah, yeah, a superhero.'

Mari thought for a second.

'I have to rename him then, with a superhero-y name…Chat Noir!'

All night marinette played with her puppet and her parents just watched and breathed sighs of relief that their daughter actually liked her new wooden pal.

When the bluenette began getting tired, she was tucked into bed with chat noir sitting on a chair beside her bookcase.

Her mother closed the door and the girl was up again and out of bed. She tiptoed over to chat, and plagg soon joined them on the floor.

'He looks pretty cool I guess' Plagg commented, looking the puppet up and down.

Marinette narrowed her eyes and pouted. 'Of _course_ he's cool, hes chat noir!'

Mari pulled a string and made the puppet nod.

About ten minutes later, marinette was in bed again, looking up out of the sky light in the roof.

'Hey, look Plagg, it's a wishing star!' the small child exclaimed.

The cat creature raised an eyebrow. 'A what?'

'You know, like a birthday wish when you blow out the candles, or a wishbone from the chicken.'

Plagg shrugged and floated off.

'Fine, I'll get a wish and you wont! Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that Adrien was real like me, so we could be best friends!'

Not long after, the 6 year old was soon asleep. Plagg was just dozing off, when a bright light shone through the room. Glitter sparkled across the floor, and an interesting sight was seen. An old man with a grey beard was standing in the room, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, brown trousers, and a red sparkly cape.

'Hello small puppet, let your life begin tonight, under these very stars let your dreams take flight, awaken young child!' Spoke the man.

The glitter swirled around the puppet and plagg covered his eyes from the bright display.

The man stepped back and the puppet started to move. The strings were gone and chat looked more life-like.

'Hello young puppet, I am master fu, the magical star fairy' Fu spoke.

Chat rubbed his eyes. 'Am I a real kitty boy?'

The master frowned and shook his head. 'Sadly, no. I cannot make you real, you have to do that on your own'.

The puppet-boy stared at fu blankly, clearly not following.

'You must prove yourself to be kind, caring, trustworthy, and courageous, before you can be real'.

Chat tilted his head. 'Are real people like that?'

Fu opened and closed his mouth a few times, knowing the puppet had a point.

The master shrugged.

'Just listen to your conscience'.

'A what?' Chat asked.

Plagg flew down. 'I'll tell you what they are! Basically, theyre the little voice in peoples heads that nobody listens to. They help you choose right from wrong!'

'Are you my conscience?'

'Kid, n-'

Fu leaned in. 'Itd be awful nice if youd be his conscience.' The fairy batted his short eyelashes all sweet like.

Plagg rolled his eyes. 'Fine, but I want cheese.'

Master fu nodded and flew away.

 **(a song and a bit later)**

Just when everything was going well, chat fell over.

Marinette sat up in her bed. 'I didn't do it!'

Chat stood up, surprising Mari.

'EVIL WITCH, DIE DIE DIE!' Mari yelled, tackling her puppet friend.

'Meowch! That hurt!' chat complained.

The little bluenette blinked a few times.

'Chat?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Chat?'

The puppet-boy looked up from his arms. 'Yes?'

Marinette stared right at chat and a smile grew on her face. 'You're alive!'

Chat thought for a second. 'Yes?'

Marinette smirked. 'You must pass the test, so I can tell if I'm better at games than you.'

The cat boy tilted his head and Mari pulled out a game called Monopoly.

The pair played for hours, and Chat Noir felt like he was having a huge breakdown. All was going well until Mari began to fall asleep.

'Mariiiiiiii, you're too tired to play now' Chat spoke, poking his friend in the ear, secretly glad they'd have an excuse to stop playing.

Using all of his might, he heaved the small girl to the bed, and tucked her in. He gave her a kiss on the head before tiptoeing over to the door. He had to pull a chair over to stand on, but chat eventually reached the doorhandle.

The puppet strolled on through the lounge, and stood right in front of Tom and Sabine. 'Hello'.

Tom looked at his wife with wide eyes, who was also surprised by the puppet thing.

'Hi?'

Chat looked around with his cute eyes and spotted a glass of milk. He pointed silently to the glass.

Tom felt a sweatdrop fall down the side of his face, and he felt a tad bit anxious. He cautiously took the milk and handed to the puppet.

Chat nodded and then pointed at a plate of cookies.

Tom took one from the plate, but chat shook his head. Two cookies. Chat shook his head. Three? Nope. Tom gave up and grabbed the plate. Chat smiled and took the plate.

'Thank you'.

Once the door was closed, Tom looked at Sabine once again, who just shrugged and continued reading the paper.

Once back inside Mari's room, Chat place the cookies and milk on her bedside table.

'Man, what I would give to be able to be real like Marinette.' Chat sighed.

Plagg gave him a slightly reassuring pat on the back and he just yawned.

Soon, everyone was in bed resting through the night.

The next day, Marinette was getting ready for school. Tom handed her her lunch, and gave her a kiss goodbye.

Chat walked up beside Tom and put his hands out.

'Me too please' He asked politely.

Tom put a croissant into a bag and handed it to the puppet boy. Though his lunch request was granted, he still wasn't moving. He pointed to his cheek.

Tom awkwardly bent over and gave Chat a kiss on the cheek.

Before the man could stand up straight again, chat jumped up kissed his cheek in return.

Tom was blushing so much a tomato couldn't even compare.

Chat and Mari skipped off the school with huge grins on their faces.

Sadly, the two caught the attention of some very bad people.

'Look over there Nathalie, a little wooden b-wait what?!' Hawkmoth yelled. 'That's pure magic! And that little girl has the most gorgeous eyes you ever did she, don't she? Both of em would fetch a pretty penny for us…'

Nathalie nodded her head silently.

Hawkmoth smiled deviously and it was clear to see he had a terrible plot in the works.

Marinette and Chat skipped along the road, unaware of the horrible scene ahead.

Hawkmoth stuck his cane out, in hopes to trip one of the children. Marinette became the victim of this vicious prank.

'Ow!' The blunette cried. Chat hurried to his best friends side, and looked around to see what caused her to trip. The puppets eyes followed the cane up and up, until he was looking at a tall man wearing a shoddy grey mask, and an elegant woman by his side.

'My apologies young lady, I didn't realise my cane was sticking out!' Hawkmoth spoke. 'Perhaps I can make it up to you?'

Chat scowled at the man, and was about to tell him they decline, but Marinette nodded and allowed the stranger to help her up.

'Where were two little tikes like you headed on this cold morning?' Hawkmoth asked.

'We were going to school' Mari replied.

The group strolled down an alley and came across a poster for the circus. Lightbulb.

'Why would you need to school?' Hawkmoth asked, fake confusion clouding his face.

'Well,' Marinette began, 'We need to get jobs one day.'

Hawkmoth gaped. 'Why not just take the easy road?'

Chat furrowed his brows. 'What easy road?'

'Why, modeling of course! High-diddly-dee, a-models-life-for-me'

Hawkmoth told the pair about modeling, and that he knew a famous designer, Gabriel Agreste (himself). He then offered to get the two a job in modeling of their very own. Marinette wasn't sure, but Chat thought maybe it'd be fun. So they both agreed.

'Pssst, kid!' Plagg whispered to Marinette.

'Yeah Plagg?'

'Don't do it! Tell Hawkmoth you're very sorry, but you gotta go to school!' Plagg warned.

Marinette was torn, either go model and be with chat, or go to school and leave chat behind. She knew what to do.

'Im sorry Mr Hawkmoth, but Chat and I cannot accept your offer, because we have to go to school'. Marinette informed confidently.

Hawkmoth frowned. 'I see, well then I guess I'll have to use force'.

Marinette whipped her head around to see a big gorilla man walked towards her with a big brown potato sack.


	3. Update

Hey guys! I know I haven't posted any chapters lately, and I feel really bad. It's just that my laptop broke and writing stories on my phone isn't something I've done a lot and it feels a bit funny. I don't think I can write my best without a keyboard, so this update may be all you get for a period of time. I will try to get onto the school computers and do what I can, but for now, please be patient and I promise it'll be worth it!

~ElDiabloTacoTheMarichatShipper XX


End file.
